


Brown Eyes, I'll Hold You Near

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma viagem de volta para casa, Spock reflete sobre o passado e presente, sobre novos e velhos hábitos, sobre si mesmo e o amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes, I'll Hold You Near

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek foi criado por Gene Roddenberry, não por mim. Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertence (exceto pelo Hakar), e não ganhei nenhum lucro por escrever essa história.
> 
> O título foi tirado de um trecho da música "Soul Meets Body", do Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> Essa fanfic é mais curtinha do que o normal, e muito mais introspectiva de qualquer coisa, mas fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada e estou até feliz com o resultado, apesar de eu mesma perceber que ela poderia ser melhor.
> 
> Como minha tradição, estou postando hoje para comemorar o dia Kirk/Spock.

~~

A capacidade com que o tempo, o longo e tortuoso passar dos anos poderia moldar e influenciar a percepção de um indivíduo sobre um determinado assunto nunca cessou de fascinar e incomodar Spock.

A primeira vez em que ele notou essa característica foi com seus pais; suas memórias de infância eram muito vívidas e precisas, e ele lembrava-se muito bem do modo de se portar de Amanda Grayson e Sarek quando eles ainda eram jovens em seu casamento e sua mãe ainda não havia se adaptado ao universo de seu marido e de seu filho com naturalidade.

Quando em Vulcano, Amanda era uma orgulhosa palestrante, que entrava e saía instituto ou universidade Vulcana com delicadeza e orgulho; ela procurava sempre respeitar a cultura do planeta em que residia, mas nunca deixava que usassem o fato dela ser humana para diminuir sua importância ou a importância de suas ideias.

Com o tempo, sua bravura e insistência ganhou o respeito do até mais intransigente dos Vulcanos, e Amanda tornou-se Lady Amanda, a humana que desfilava com graça pelas ruas de ShiKahr em trajes Vulcanos e era tratada como se fosse uma.

Mas sua irreverência e o modo velado como ela parecia desafiar alguns respeitados Vulcanos não parecia agradar Sarek, que frequentemente tentava falar para a esposa que ela devia tentar controlar seus impulsos humanos de melhor forma.

Amanda nunca respondia na frente de Spock; ele tinha a impressão de que sua mãe não queria fazer uma cena diante dele, mas ele se lembrava de respostas educadas, como _“Se você não quer uma esposa que se comporta como humana, talvez você não devesse ter se casado com uma”,_ cuja firmeza e resistência ele só descobriria quando fosse mais velho.

Ele nunca achou que nenhum de seus pais cederia; Sarek era autoritário e teimoso em suas ideias e princípios (como o próprio Spock sentiu na pele, quando seu pai passou dezoito anos sem querer contato com ele), mas Amanda era resistente e paciente, escutando as reclamações de Sarek e respondendo a altura.

Foram só muitos anos depois, quando ele e Sarek voltaram a se falar, que ele notou que Sarek já não fazia comentários quanto ao comportamento ainda jovial de sua mãe, e quando Spock lhe perguntou por que, Sarek apenas lhe dissera, em um tom enigmático, que não é sábio passar a vida lutando batalhas impossíveis, e que a rendição poderia às vezes ser mais doce que a vitória.

Spock foi entendendo com o passar dos anos as palavras de seu pai, especialmente conforme seu convívio com humanos aumentava, ele viu que havia sabedoria na decisão de Sarek; humanos poderiam ser teimosos e insistentes, e insistir para eles mudarem podia ser um pedido exaustivo e completamente em vão.

O que não quer dizer que a teimosia humana em certas ocasiões deixava de ser frustrante, e até... irritante.

Era assim que Spock sentia-se ao sair de uma conferência em Andoria – uma conferência completamente desperdiçada, considerando que os Humanos e Andorianos presentes não conseguiram chegar a nenhum acordo quanto a uma colônia recém-ocupada por humanos, quando originalmente foi designada para ocupação Andoriana.

Spock fizera o melhor para tentar mediar à situação como pode, conseguindo ver razão nos argumentos de ambas as partes, mas nenhum acordo foi feito, e a conferência foi remarcada para outra data.

 Era nessas horas que Spock mais sentia falta do trabalho em uma nave espacial; ele gostava de ser um embaixador, mas em uma nave, o serviço era mais prático e frequentemente mais fácil de ser resolvido.

Quando ele embarcou na nave auxiliar que o levaria de volta para a Terra – para São Francisco mais especificamente, convenientemente a cidade onde ele e Jim dividiam um apartamento - era nisso que Spock se via pensando; na irreverência de sua mãe e na demorada, mas certa aceitação de seu pai, e em uma escala muito maior, a impossibilidade de aceitação em um conflito onde humanos agiam com o mesmo senso de desafio.

Era nisso em que Spock pensava, e em Hakar. E em Jim.

Hakar era um gato doméstico que vivia com eles; o felino já estava presente em suas vidas por vários anos agora, mas apesar da idade, ainda mantinha a agilidade e curiosidade típica dos gatos.

Quando ele e Jim encontraram Hakar pela primeira vez, foi no meio de uma licença, logo após a inusitada jornada que eles passaram com baleias terrestres e viagens temporais.

O julgamento da Frota Estelar já havia ocorrido então, mas até a burocracia ser resolvida levaria algumas semanas, e toda a tripulação tivera uma licença decretada pela Frota.

Na ocasião, Spock pensara que talvez uma visita a Vulcano estivesse em ordem; talvez visitar seu planeta natal fosse uma tentativa sábia para reconectar as partes de sua mente que ainda nutriam confusão após a sua dita “ressurreição”.

No entanto, quando Jim Kirk lhe sugerira que eles poderiam passar a licença juntos em algum planeta que nenhum deles havia previamente visitado, Spock se viu concordando com a ideia mais rápido do que imaginara; mesmo então, sem uma total compreensão da extensão de seus sentimentos por James Tiberius Kirk, ele já encontrava dificuldade de lhe dizer “não” quando ele pedia algo com tanto entusiasmo.

Como uma oferta feita para agradar ambos os lados, Jim havia sugerido que eles visitassem uma colônia Vulcana; quando eles constataram que nenhum deles havia colocado os pés na colônia Vulcanis Lunar, foi para lá que decidiram ir.

Apesar de ser uma colônia Vulcana, havia vários humanos residindo na colônia, trazendo com eles alguns de seus hábitos.

Foi graças a um desses hábitos que eles conheceram Hakar.

Um dos humanos residentes havia recentemente falecido, vítima de um acidente de engenharia; ele era um homem sozinho, que vivia apenas com a companhia de dois felinos. O mais velho dos gatos já havia encontrado um lar entre os colonos, mas o mais jovem ainda encontrava-se sem dono.

Nem Spock ou Jim souberam disso quando encontraram Hakar no meio de uma caminhada; ele era então ainda um filhote, sua pelagem preta coberta de poeira, e miando com certo desespero.

Jim fora o primeiro a vê-lo, mas foi na direção de Spock que ele correu, se enroscando em suas pernas.

Após alguns momentos de hesitação, Spock acabara por erguer a pequena criatura em seus braços; o gato se acomodou contra seu peito e começou a ronronar imediatamente.

Quando Spock olhou para Jim para fazer um comentário da situação, ele encontrou Jim com um largo sorriso.

\- Ele gosta de você – Jim disse, indicando o modo como o gato se agarrava em Spock.

Depois de tal acontecimento, não foi difícil fazer arranjamentos para que eles pudessem adotá-lo, e logo Hakar se tornou parte de suas vidas, um companheiro fiel e querido em tempos turbulentos e dias tediosos.

É claro, Hakar não era o único companheiro fiel de Spock.

Reclinando-se um pouco em seu assento, Spock deixou seus pensamentos se voltarem para Jim, tentando imaginar como ele havia passado os últimos dias.

Jim estava atualmente lecionando na Academia da Frota Estelar; ao menos por mais seis meses, essa seria sua ocupação, e apesar de suas ocasionais reclamações sobre seus estudantes, Spock sabia que, no fundo, Jim estava gostando.

É claro, não se comparava ao comando de uma nave; Spock sabia que nada se igualaria para Jim, mas era uma ocupação que também lhe instigava, e que ele apesar de nunca falar a Spock, Jim gostava de ensinar.

Jim não precisava lhe dizer; ele podia sentir isso, na ligação telepática que compartilhavam.

Essa ainda era uma noção que, por mais ilógica que fosse ainda conseguia pegar Spock de surpresa; tantos anos depois, e a ideia de que ele tinha um bonde telepático com Jim, que eles estavam juntos – a ideia de que Jim fosse _seu_ ainda fazia seu coração pulsar um pouco mais rápido dentro de si.

Eles passaram por tantas coisas juntas, ele e Jim; tantas experiências e momentos que pareciam difíceis de caber em uma vida, quanto menos no tempo curto em que se conheciam.

Spock se lembrava de perfeitamente dos dias em que dividiram em juventude, na missão original da Enterprise; o modo como ele e Jim ainda estava aprendendo os gostos e limitações de cada um, o modo como Jim sorria para ele após Spock lhe falar algo pessoal, como se fosse um segredo compartilhado; o modo como eles começaram a dividir mais sentimentos do que seria pertinente a um Capitão e um Primeiro Oficial, e o modo como ele renegou tão veementemente seus sentimentos.

Ele amava Jim. E na verdade, amor parecia uma palavra inadequada, pequena em comparação pelo que ele sentia pelo seu capitão; a intensidade dos seus sentimentos por Jim era mais complexa, maior do que qualquer coisa que Spock já sentira, e isso o assustara imensamente e o fizera fugir.

Mas Spock não pode correr para sempre, e houve o tempo de aceitação, de reconciliação, de breve paz; o tempo onde eles tentaram viver em poucos meses tudo o que passaram anos sem viver, tentando recuperar o vigor da juventude com a paixão recém-consumada.

Houve também o tempo onde tudo se desmoronou, enquanto ele morria após ter salvado a nave – salvado Jim – sem o último consolo de poder tocar seu t’hy’la pela última vez, e o modo como ele renasceu debaixo do sol escaldante de Vulcano, renascido pelo sacrifício de Jim e seus amigos em comum.

Mas se fosse para Spock escolher um tempo, ele sabia que não escolheria nenhum outro tempo que não o presente, e não apenas porque seria tolice lamentar-se por um passado irrecuperável.

Por mais gloriosas e saudosas que suas memórias do passado, ele sabia que agora, no presente, quando chegasse em casa ele encontraria Jim.

Ele podia até imaginá-lo sem fazer esforço; cabelo levemente grisalho e em roupas largas, uma xícara de café ao seu lado e dezenas de PADDS em seu colo e reclamando de seus estudantes preguiçosos, Hakar ao seu lado ronronando indiferentemente ao sofrimento do dono lhe era.

Isso lhe era mais atraente do que qualquer fantasia poderia ser.

Como sua mãe costumava lhe falar, mesmo com as censuras de seu pai, amor era um dos mais preciosos presentes que você poderia encontrar, e mesmo após anos de negação, nem mesmo Spock era tolo o suficiente para não ver aquilo que estava bem diante de seus olhos.

Com os seus pensamentos agora cheios de um amor que ele não mais tentava reprimir, Spock permitiu-se fechar os olhos em seu assento, deixando a tensão da conferência sair de seu corpo com as perspectiva de ir para casa e encontrar a felicidade nos belos olhos castanhos de Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu disse que era curtinha e introspectiva, haha, mas espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Escolhi para o nome do gato "Hakar" porque significa vigor/vigorous em Vulcano, e imaginei ele como um gatinho brincalhão.
> 
> Vulcanis Lunar é uma colônia Vulcana, mencionada em Voyager.
> 
> Eu estava realmente sem ideias esse ano, faculdade tinha me consumido nesses últimos dois meses e eu tinha esquecido que a data do K/S se aproximava, aí minha amiga me sugeriu fazer alguma coisa com gatos e essa pequena coisinha nasceu, haha.
> 
> Comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
